The present invention relates to a continuous strip made of a sheet material, such as paper, thin board and the like. The strip is designed to be used in data-processing apparatus, computers, data memories for the drawing up of invoices, bills, certificates, reports and the like which have to be sent separately to the parties concerned.
Near each longitudinal edge of the continuous strip a series of conventional holes or perforations is arranged which are engaged by the dragging and guiding means of a machine which is used in the drawing up apparatus so that the strip can advance below the data writing means in a predetermined relationship and at predetermined time intervals.
According to the present invention the strip is shaped and constructed in a particular manner so that it can be successively separated into strip elements or lengths to be transformed into closed covers. For such a purpose the strip is provided with a plurality of transverse tear lines spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance and adapted to allow the strip to be separated into strip elements to form cover sheets of a desired length. Each of these strip elements consists of two parts having different heights. The strip also comprising two series of longitudinal slots, substantially spaced apart by the same distance from the adjacent longitudinal edges of the strip and positioned at the sides of that part of each strip element which has the smaller height. These slots have a length equal to the height of the shorter part of the strip element.
An adhesive agent is applied on the front surface of the strip of the self-adhesive and non-permanent type. This adhesive is applied in transverse bands of a width slightly less than that of the aforementioned slots. The adhesive bands being adjacent the respective transverse folding lines of each strip element and on the part thereof which has the smaller height. On the opposite strip surface transverse adhesive bands are provided, each adjacent one of the transverse tear lines and on that part of each strip element which has the higher height, while other adhesive bands of the same type and width, and of a length equal to the height of the part of the strip element having the smaller height are respectively applied in longitudinal alignment with the two series of longitudinal slots.
For particular intended purposes, as for instane, in the instance where the strip elements are used to form invoices, bills or the like, a second plurality of transverse tear lines are provided in the continuous strip offering a higher tearing resistance than the first plurality of tear lines and which are provided in close proximity to the transverse adhesive bands applied on the front surface of that part of each strip element having the smaller height and near that edge of the band which is opposite the edge along which is performed the transverse bending of the strip element. A longitudinal tear line could also be provided to separate the part having the smaller height of each strip element into two halves. In the instances where the invoice must comprise a form which is positioned on its side for payment of an amount by a post Office this form is particularly useful. The strip may also previously receive the printing of all the framings, outlines or the like adapted to receive particular references, informations and data, relative to the users and which are printed on the front surface of the first part of each strip element designed to form the invoice or the like, while various information and/or instructions can be printed on the opposite surface of the strip elements. Accordingly, on the front surface of the second, higher part of each strip element, which is subdivided into two equal portions by a longitudinal folding line, a space may be provided on onehalf for the data and address of the sender and for that of the adressee, which are printed thereon. The other half of the second part can be used for other communications from the sender to all the users of the service utilizing this invention.
The continuous strip of the invention is intended for solving important problems, i.e.: to reduce work needed and materials used for preparing and sending invoices, forms, bills, bank reports, certificates and the like and, at the same time, to provide covers adapted to automation systems of the postal Services.